Hidden Leaf Continued
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: Like the title says it's a continuation of our favorite detectives! But what's this? Naruto's trying to sneak of to Germany without Sasuke knowing? With Sai of all people? Who might I add is supposed to be under constant surveillance by the police! Just what on earth is Naruto thinking? Stop asking and read the damn story already! (SasuNaruSasu no "uke" or "seme" just 2 hot guys)


**Authors note : Considering the first Hidden Leaf only got two reviews ( by the SAME person no less) I wasn't all that keen on posting up what I had for the continuation ( despite the fact Hidden Leaf Detectives was one of my all time ****favorite**** series I've ever written) but I figured "why not?" and who knows? Maybe the people following me will notice I posted a continuation of something and feel obligated or compelled to read the first one of the series before reading this one ( I even took the liberty to go back and make it easier to read! Arn't I swell? XD ). If not, eh, no big deal. I've got other stuff people can read and I also have the rest of this posted on my YaoiTotoro Deviantart account. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"…Didn't I tell you two to stop working with each other?"  
"Yeah, like two months ago."  
Iruka face palmed himself, he knew that Naruto and Sasuke were still somewhat friends, but what he hadn't known was that they were still working behind his back… again. The door of the Hidden Leaf opened and they could all hear the bells chime indicating someone's presence.  
"Hey boys! Ready for-"  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?"  
Iruka yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.  
"Well yeah. For like two months… where have you been?"  
"I told them not to in the first place!"  
"Oh…" Kakashi then turned and pointed a finger at them "Bad boys! When one parent says no, you don't go to the other."  
"Parents?" Iruka twitched. "Kakashi we are not parents..."  
Kakashi gasped "Don't say that in front of the children! They'll have abandonment issues."  
"Uh guys?" Sasuke interrupted.  
"Now now Sasuke." Naruto patted him on the shoulder "Mommy and Daddy are talking."  
"WE ARE NOT YOUR PARENTS!"

Naruto and Sasuke were still working together every now and then to find the Akatsuki. Not as much as they wanted to since Sasuke was an undercover spy and Naruto worked for a gang. But they would at lest see each other once a week, depending on the case they were on.

"Oh no!" Naruto gasped. "Sasuke I think they're having a divorce!" he then clung on to Sasuke "We might never see each other again!"  
Sasuke looked at him dully.  
"They're not even married…"  
"Not YET! But they WILL! And when they do, they'll get a divorce! And we'll never see each other!"  
"…Naruto, get off me."  
"…no."  
Sasuke sighed. Was Naruto seriously an adult? Iruka looked dully at Kakashi.  
"He gets it from you."

Sasuke then glanced back at Kakashi.  
"What was it you came here for anyways?"  
Kakashi pulled out a folder.  
"Nothing much we got info on some old cases that the Akatsuki were involved with." He gave it to Sasuke who then began to go through the papers.  
"What about you Iruka?" Kakashi smirked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't get a hold of Naruto since he turned off his phone. So I figured he would be here."  
"What's up?" Naruto beamed.  
"…" Iruka felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about it with all these spies around. Again, Kakashi smirked.  
"Are we making you nervous?"  
Iruka glared at him as he waltz closer then tensed as he felt his hands caressing his back.  
"If you want-" Kakashi began rubbing Iruka's shoulders "I can help you relax."  
"Does that mean you're going away?"  
Kakashi stopped and pouted. Iruka was so stubborn.

"Hm." Naruto pondered.  
"What's up?"  
"I was just thinking that's it's been a while since we paid a visit to the station…"  
Sasuke nearly dropped the folder and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. …maybe he was.  
"Are you nuts?"  
"They helped us out last time."  
True, but back then they didn't know who they really were. Now that Shikamaru was in charge the police knew damn well who they were.  
Kakashi just stood there, smiling at the idiot, Iruka avoided eye contact, and Sasuke just placed his hand on his forehead and took a deep breath through his nose.

Naruto pouted. What the hell was up with everyone's reactions?  
"What!?"  
"Naruto…you idiot." Sauske sighed.  
"If we do that they could arrest you."  
"Why? They don't have anything on me."  
"They have something on our gang."  
"Well, who's fault is that? What? What was that? Oh that's right, NOT ME."  
Iruka took a deep breath to relax himself. Sometimes he just wanted to come right up to Naruto and choke him.

"Naruto, just drop it."  
Naruto flopped into the couch and pouted. He didn't think his idea was THAT bad.  
"Well what better ideas do YOU guys have. I would LOVE to hear them."  
"Same thing we've been doing." Sasuke commented as he dropped the folder onto the near by desk. "Keep looking up anything we can and keep an eye out for something suspicious."  
Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Ch, and look how that's been going." Naruto then got up from his seat. "I need fresh air." Then walked towards the door.

Once outside he pulled out his phone and began to dial.  
"Heeeey, Shika, buuuudy."  
There was a sigh on the other line.  
"Naruto, what do you want?"  
Naruto grind.  
"I need a favor."


End file.
